This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 43 292.9, filed Sep. 10, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an end-side holding device for a vent pipe of a fuel tank on a stationary wall of a motor vehicle, the holding device being connected to one end of the vent pipe and a recess for fixing the holding device being provided on the wall.
In a known arrangement of the initially mentioned type, the end-side holding device comprises a bent spout made of rubber or plastic, an end region of the spout being pushed onto an end of the vent pipe formed by a polyamide tube. The spout, which is connected with the vent pipe, is then inserted with the other end region into the recess of the stationary wall. By means of two ring-shaped spaced lip sections, the one-part spout is supported on opposite sides of the wall.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the inserting of the spout into the recess of the stationary wall of the vehicle is cumbersome and time-consuming.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a holding device for a free end of a vent pipe of a fuel tank such that, while the fastening is secure, the mounting of the holding device is simplified.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an end-side holding device for a vent pipe of a fuel tank on a stationary wall of a motor vehicle, the holding device being connected to one end of the vent pipe and a recess for fixing the holding device being provided on the wall,
wherein the holding device has a two-part construction and is composed of a connecting piece connected with the vent pipe, and of a counterpart,
wherein an end region of the connecting piece which faces away from the vent pipe, and the counterpart extend from opposite sides of the stationary wall in an area of the recess and are pushed into one another until they interact by way of a releasable detect connection.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described below and in the claims.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention are that, as a result of the two-part construction of the holding device, the mounting on the stationary wall is significantly simplified.
The free end of the vent pipe is simply pushed onto the connecting piece of the holding device. A Christmas tree profile provided on the outer circumference of the connecting piece provides a secure fit of the vent pipe. A radial collar on the connecting piece bounds the pushed-on position of the vent pipe. The connecting piece and the counterpart interacting with the connecting piece by way of a releasable detent connection are inserted from opposite sides into the recess of the stationary wall section and receive the wall between one another.
The holding device according to the invention permits a simple fixing of the free end of the vent pipe at an inaccessible point. The detent connection is formed by elastic holding webs of the counterpart and projecting holding noses of the connecting piece, which interact with the counterpart, and can be produced in a simple manner and at reasonable cost.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.